


Call

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: What if Fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Robin makes the ultimate sacrifice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call

**Author's Note:**

> A What If fic. What if Jason’s death happened on a mission for Young Justice

He’d gotten the rest of his team out and then he’d gone after him. He was the leader and the Joker was _his_ Rogue. It had been his responsibility to take him down.

He just… just couldn’t handle it. He’d failed everyone; his team, the League, and Bruce. He’d been beaten, body and mind.

 The door slammed and Jason could hear the laughing echoing metallically in the warehouse. Then even that died away, or maybe it morphed into the ticking of a clock. 

_What were you thinking, Robin? I’ve told you time and time again to never engage the Joker on your own!_

The crackling sound of his comm rasped through his mask. It had taken heavy damage from the beating the Joker had given him, and Jason was surprised that it even worked anymore.

He smiled with bloody teeth. “Guess it can’t be said I don’t have balls, huh?” 

His vision was getting fuzzy and he tried, oh gods did he _try,_ to move. It hurt so much, but he tucked his legs close enough to his body to swing his bound hands under them like a jump rope. Okay, that makes things easier. He got up on his hands and knees and, smearing a trail of blood across the floor, dragged his body to the door the Joker had exited by. Bringing his hands up to the handle, he tried the door. 

Locked. A sobbing laugh escaped him, pulling at his split lips and sending blood spraying across the floor, then turned into a gasping wheeze.

_Robin! Robin? Stay with me, I’m coming to get you!_

“NO..! B, stay away!” He choked out, every word and breath sending his splintered ribs into his ribs. “It’s… _ah_ … it’s a bomb, B! I can’t dismantle it.”

  _I’m coming, Robin. Get as far away from it as you can. Keep calm, we’ll get you out!_

“I can barely move. He did a real number on me, B.”

_Doesn’t matter! You’re going to be fine. Just hold on._

He glanced back at the timer on the ludicrously large bomb. “You’ll never make it. I only have thirty seconds left.” Jason was surprised at how calm his voice was, like his body had come to terms with what was happening faster than his mind was. “Bruce,” He said the word carefully, he was still holding to the No-names-in-the-field-rule even though in twenty seconds it wouldn’t matter. “I’m… I’m scared.”

_Jason, I’m coming. Son, please, just hold on a little-_

“Ten seconds left. I’m sorry. They need you more than they nee-”


End file.
